


Under the Desk

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [19]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: The little lab tech gives the demanding penguin and blowjob under the desk at the Iceberg Lounge.





	Under the Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Just the smut some wanted for season 1 Edward and season 4 Oswald on the @askoswaldandedward blog. I hope I did them some justice. Please enjoy! Sketch reposted with the artist’s permission.

In the office at the Iceberg Lounge, Edward Nygma, the lab technician for the GCPD, suddenly finds himself being forced down to his knees. His lips were once intertwined with the King of Gotham’s, but now Oswald's hands are on top of his head putting as much pressure on him to get him down under the desk.

“Oswald, what are you….”

“Shut up,” Oswald demands and pushes the rest of Edward's long body between his legs, then looks down at Edward as he unbuckles his belt. “Remember what you did yesterday?” He pulls out his rigid cock. Edward's grinding against him while they were kissing aroused him to full erection. Oswald then grips Edward by the back of his head and brings him closer to his leaking cock. “I need you to do it again,” he growls through his teeth.

Yesterday was the first time Edward performed oral sex with anyone. He's rather surprised Oswald wants more. He didn't think he was doing it correctly until his face was stained.

Edward clears his throat and wraps his long, slender, fingers around Oswald's thick cock. “Yes, Mr. Penguin.” He slowly pumps his hand up and down - causing Oswald's muscles to twitch involuntarily while Edward drew small beads of lubrication from the head of his cock. He spreads the pre-cum over the shaft and quickens the rhythm of his hand.

Oswald lays his hands flat on the desktop and his eyes roll back. “Ah…. Ah….”, he moans thickly but low. There are still a lot of people in the club and they left the door open. However, Oswald doesn't mind public sex, especially in his own establishment.

Watching his hand spreading the transparent liquid over Oswald's cock, fills Edward's mind with a riddle. “Oswald—” he circles his thumb around the hood of the shaft and gently dips it between the folds of Oswald's foreskin— “I'm spread out befo….”

Oswald's eyes pop up when Edward starts to speak. Is that a fucking riddle?

“Sometimes, people lick my….”

He slams his closed fists on top of the desk. “Please finish what you're doing, Ed!”, Oswald commands.

  


[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/166302580286/s1-ed-give-his-first-bj-to-s4-oswald)

Edward jerks when the knock above him rang his eardrums and he bumps his head under the desk. He doesn't let the mild pain get to him since he’s more eager to please Oswald. “Yes, Mr. Penguin.” He continues to pump his fist over Oswald's erect shaft.

Oswald slowly rocks his hips in the same rhythm of Edward's hand. “That’s fucking better,” he groaned in approval of Edward's silence, as the repeated sensation of friction coaxed more fluid from the tip of his cock. Oswald's breathing quickened and his heavy balls grow taut between his legs as Edward tightened his tantalizing grasp around Oswald's throbbing girth.

Edward worked his cock faster and with the parting of lips, he playfully flicked Oswald's engorged helmet with his tongue. He teases the head, lapping up every drop seeping from Oswald's cock.

The Penguin grunted when a familiar heat spread deep within his groin. He reaches under the desk and grabbed a handful of Edward's hair, pushing him to takes his full erection into his hot moist mouth.

Edward gags when his mouth is suddenly filled. The tip of Oswald's head penetrates deep to the back of his throat making it difficult for him to breath, but he quickly adjusts himself to take back a little control. He doesn't mind the sensation of choking, but a warning from above would have been nice.

Oswald groans deeply as Edward's lips enclosed around his thick cock. “Ah…. Fuck….” His head lolled every time Edward bobbed his head up and down, working the wet shaft with his mouth. He released his violent grip on Edward's head and allowed him to sucked him off without any more guidance. Edward has quickly learned to give The Penguin what he wants when he fucking wants it.

Oswald lays back in his large chair and basks in the sensation of Edward's heat around his cock. “That's -- fucking right -- Eddie,” he pants between words.

Edward lets Oswald cock fall out from his mouth and spits on the head to polish the shift with his warm saliva. He then flattens his tongue and glides it up the underside of his Oswald's delicious cock. Licking his lips, he takes a few vigorous strokes with his hand before returning Oswald's length to the back of his throat - swallowing more than before. His lips close around the base, as he holds back another gag. He's trying to get his body used to taking Oswald whole because he greatly enjoys the feeling of the tip ticking the throat. He needs to be able to handle it without gagging.

When he slowly pulls it back out, Edward brushes his cum glistened lips over the side of Oswald's rod and slurps up all the fluid.

Oswald's skin turned a bright shade of pink while every inch of his body fills with warmth and he nears the brink of orgasm every time his cock is completely surrounded by Edward's mouth. “Ungh,” he grunted in ecstasy, closing his eyes as his balls began to tremble.  “I'm gonna….ah—” he cradles Edward's head to keep it on his cock as he stands to his feet— “cum in your fucking mouth, Ed.” With Edward still hidden under the table, Oswald thrust his hips, pushing his cock further to the back of Edward's throat.

Tears stream down Edward's cum smeared cheeks, but he doesn't give any indication for Oswald to stop.

Oswald thrusts again and against as his hips bounced off the edge of the desk. He holds Edward's head in place as he fucks the lab technician’s face.

After helping himself to several more hard lunges into Edward's mouth, The Penguin clenches his jaw and his head falls back as his cock erupted forcefully down Edward's throat. Filling the man's mouth with a heavy load of thick, white, cum. “Oh, fu-fuck!” His hands close around both sides of Edward's head and he involuntarily tugs at Ed’s hair as his body ripples with the waves of orgasm while his cock empties.

Edward's cheeks balloons as the load begin to ooze out the corners of his mouth. When Oswald slides his cock out, Edward looks up from under the shadow of the desk with his glasses crooked on his face and his mouth still cum.

Oswald lightly taps his cock on the side of Edward's puffed cheek like a drum. “Swallow,” he breathes.

Slowly Edward’s cheeks start to deflate as he drinks Oswald's  release in sections. When all of it hits the pit of his stomach, Edward opens his mouth to prove it’s all gone.

“Good boy,” Oswald praises and sluggishly plops down on his chair. He pats his knee to beckon Edward to sit back on his lap.

Without hesitation, Edward complies.

Now with the tech back in his lab, Oswald cups the back of his neck and kisses his lips firmly, tasting himself upon them. He breaks off their intense connection and holds a single finger over Edward's lips to keep him from speaking. “Tomorrow your ass will be filled just like that. Do you think you can handle it?”

Removing Oswald's finger from his lips, Edward replies, “I know I can."

“We'll just have to see.” 


End file.
